


A Clue too Late

by TheLadyofMusic



Series: To pick a Rose [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Cross dressing Sherlock, Drag Queen OFC, Drag Queen Sherlock, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofMusic/pseuds/TheLadyofMusic
Summary: How the Holmes siblings became the... Mostly functioning adults they are today.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic on here, I hope you enjoy.  
> Yes, John will come into it... Sooner or later depending on how the flow goes, but I promise there will be JohnLock.

Seven year old Mycroft Holmes sighed heavily as he walked into his family home, which he assumed would be as quiet as it was when he had left for school that morning, none the less he called out his usual.

"I'm home," to anyone who was there. He stood silently for a few moments, hearing soft voices from one of the upstairs rooms, along with odd noises that he didn't immediately recognise, he hadn't heard them in his home before.

He walked over and hung his school bag and jacket up on their hook, before making his way into the library, having been advised against disturbing his mother for the past few days. He heard quick but light footsteps rushing down the stairs as he picked up his current book, and went to continue reading it.

"Ah Mike, thought we heard you..." His father said, his face seeming to brim with joy. "Come upstairs with me for a moment, your mother wants to see you."

At the mention of his mother he put the book down the book, going to his fathers side as quickly as he could.

"Mothers not ill, is she?" He asked, eyebrow raised. He may not enjoy school, the other boys were morons in comparison to himself, but he didn't want to allow them the chance to get ahead of him by his absence due to illness.

"No, son, she's not ill," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder as he gently guided him up. "She has been under the weather the past few days, but she is perfectly well."

The two walked up the stairs and towards his parents room, where his mother spoke softly and the unusual noises were coming from. Mycroft stood still as his fathers grasp on him shifted so as to open the door, the sight which greeted him unnerving him.

"Visitor to see you," his father said, beaming at his mother. She raised her head, her usual gentle smile on her lips.

She was sitting up slightly, supported by cushions and pillows, her eyes tired but bright as she held two carefully wrapped things in blankets on her lap.

"Come in Mike, nothing to be afraid of dear," Mycroft cleared his throat, straightened his back and made his way into the room.

"I'm not afraid," he said, holding his head high, making his mother chuckle slightly.

"Oh, of course not, how rude of me to suggest such a thing..." She noticed his eyes were locked on the bundles, "would you like to meet them?" She asked softly as he had leaned in curiously.

He looked up at her, nodding before his eyes went back to the things. His father came over to them, sitting on the bed as he carefully shifted the blankets to reveal two identical babes. Both had slight mounds of dark hair upon their mostly bald heads, ones eyes were closed where as the others were open, revealing a deep dark blue.

"These are your new siblings, William," his father indicated the baby which seemed to be trying to sleep, "and Rosalie," he stroked the open eyes babes cheek, earning their attention.

"This is why I haven't been so active the past few days," his mother explained, though Mycroft hardly heard her, his mind racing in horror at the prospect that these... Thing's were here to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter, an update and introduction to our two little ones,  
> As well as the impact they have on their dear big brother.  
> Next chapter will be a proper one and should be up soon.

Time passed relatively slowly, compared to what it had before he became an older sibling to two unwanted pests, for Mycroft.

Though the twins were often content with spending time together within the nursery, his new siblings seemed to know and, in Rose's case at least, take pleasure in finding the perfect times to disturb his schedule.

This usually seemed to be initiated by William, who either dragged along or was followed by Rose, wanting both of his siblings attention. Although less than a year old the twins personalities shone through, the only way to tell them apart really due to their still near identical appearance.

Rose seemed to be the leader of the two, or at least was the mastermind behind all of their antics, being the only one of the family who could control her twin without trying. However, this was returned by him being the only one she was willing to give in to, to keep him happy. As mentioned, she seemed to take pleasure in causing her older sibling annoyance of any kind, Mycroft could have sworn he'd seen her smirk at him when their parents were attending to her twin.

William seemed to live to make his sister happy, rarely ever leaving her side apart from the rare occasions. At the same time he wanted to be around, or near, his brother whenever he could, this usually leading to Rose being forced to do the same, as the girl clearly was not as big a fan of Mycroft.

However their was the clear signs of a deeper bond, if either of the twins were upset the other would either suddenly reach the same levels of emotion even when not in the same room, or go to their sibling and try to comfort while also defend them.

This so far had resulted in him being scratched, hit and "gummed" by Rose, while only being tapped by William. It was clear that the girl had a temper, and knew how to throw her weight around when it suited her, as whenever their parents were around she would play the perfect angel.

The question for the eldest Holmes child was whether this would get worse as she grew or would she lose interest in it, Mycroft was resigned to wait and see for now.

However, it became all to clear to him that along with having two unwanted siblings dumped on him at once, his mother was behaving in a similar way to how she had in what Mycroft had now come to realise were the early days of pregnancy, having read up on it to ensure he was not taken by surprise again.

This dampened his mood more so than having to adapt to his new situation already had, with his parents sometimes leaving him with the twins for appointments, though this was only when there was no one else free to and/or they wouldn't be gone more than an hour (he now regretted getting caught studying up on babies and their ways by his father), with this only confirming his suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a proper chapter to follow the filling, enjoy

It was the evening of the twins first birthday, the five of them sat together in the living room, mother and father upon the sofa, side by side. Mycroft sat upon the floor, leaning against the sofa, his nose buried in a book as he munched away at some of the twins birthday cake.

The birthday boy and girl sat away from the rest, upon the fluffy rug in front of the fire, an activity it had taken their parents much stressing and observing to realise was not dangerous for them, as the two seem fascinated and content to just watch the dancing flames, without having to be told not to touch it.

The two could crawl around, walk well but better when holding hands or generally side by side, pick up items as well as identify them when asked about them, drink from cups, everything relatively advanced toddlers could.

The only thing that was now causing their parents concern now was that the two seemed to be mute, hardly even crying.

Their mother had been watching them closely, desperate to catch and hear their first words.

What she had seen however was it seemed to Rose stopping her brother from talking, whenever it seemed like he was about to, he would look to his twin and stop.

Now beginning to show with their next child, she was concerned that Rose's domineering personality would not only hinder hers and her twins development, but that of the unborn child once they were introduced to the world.

"Rosa, Will," she called to the two of them now, "come here please, little ones."

They seemed to ignore her until Rosa turned her head slightly, looking at the three sat behind them. She seemed to sigh as she nudged her twin. The two looked at each other, rose to their feet, going to their parents hand in hand.

Mycroft shook his head slightly, how his parents could see these interactions as cute rather than creepy was beyond him.  
Their mother and father smiled sweetly down at them, before their father reached down and lifted them to sit on his lap, so as to give their mother their attention.

"Now, no doubt you three... Mike, this is for you to hear as well young man," she said, gently tapping her eldest sons shoulder. He sighed and put his book down, turning slowly to face them.

"Mycroft, mother..."

"...Yes dear, of course... Now, no doubt you little eagles have noticed a change in mummy, less of that missy," she gently scolded as Rosa tried to roll her eyes. She didn't appear to like the use of the word mummy.

"Cheeky thing," their father playfully tutted, kissing the top of her head, earning a small smile from her.

"That she is... Now, the reason for these changes are..."

"You're having another baby... Great," Mycroft cut in, growing bored of this pandering styled announcement.

Both parents looked down at him in disapproval, before their mother cleared her throat and continued.

"Yes, I am Mycroft. A little girl, to even it all out. She should arrive in the next few months... Oh honestly, you can go now..." She said as the two began to squirm.

Their father chuckled as he set the two down, ruffling the dark curls on the two.

"Cheeky, so very cheeky," he mused, earning a slight look of disapproval from his wife.

The two made there way back to where they had been sitting, to continue watching the fire.

"Yes... They definitely are... Maybe they'll be interested once she's here... Make more sense to them." Their mother said, biting her lip to suppress a grin which threatened to burst through, as Rosa snuggled closer to her twin, laying her head on his shoulder, as he lay his head against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the children grow up, the closeness of the twins begins to become as issue for their parents,  
> Especially when it comes to little Euros

"But I don't wanna play with her! I wanna play with Aurora!" The curly haired five year old boy protested, as he tried to squirm out of his mothers grasp to join his twin, who stood just outside of the garden gate, watching silently.

Not long after their sister was born a change was obvious in their youngest son, for one he had started to speak in a desperate attempt to gain more of their parents attention from the baby.

At first this worked like a charm, until he realised too late it shone a brighter light on his still seemingly mute twin, who was soon receiving the extra attention he had been given when their parents had first heard him speak, much to Rosa's disdain.

Their parents had brought her to see a child speech therapist, who spent a good few hours working with the little girl, while her parents waited outside, the only sounds they heard from inside was that of the therapist speaking, and laugh.

After the session they were informed that Rosa was more than capable of speaking, she merely chose not to, with assurances that she would stat to talk when she wanted to. As far as they could tell her development shouldn't be hindered by this, somewhat, bizarre choice.

Along with his sudden willingness to speak, he had also taken to using his middle name Sherlock, refusing to respond to William, though this was as successful as Mycroft's attempts to get their parents to use his full name.

When Rosa had began to join in with this, he decided that it was only fair that he did the same with her, calling her Aurora. This however had received only ever so slightly more acknowledgement as his attempts for his own name, but it amused his twin so he was satisfied to carry it on.

However, as their little sister grew up she began to try and join in on the twins games, something Sherlock was appalled by, his fascination with their older brother having died when he had begun high school, seemingly becoming far too busy for his little sibling.

Now Sherlock wanted only to be with Aurora, never leaving her side, even less than when they were toddlers, trying to not only keep her to himself but to keep her away their younger sister, as if she would poison his precious womb mate.

"Now William, that's not fair, Euros is your sister as well as Aur... Rose, and she wants to play with you too."

"No!" He whined, tugging harder, "wanna play with Aurora and only twinny," he said, kicking her in the shin, taking both of them by surprise. His mother let go of him, gasping in pain as he took the chance and ran to his sister.

She grasped hold of his hand, and the two rushed off towards the small stream which flowed by their home, neither noticing their four year old sister follow after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alone again, the twins enjoy their intimate relationship, if only Aurora wasn't such a cluts

"I am dead... Mums gonna kill me... Then she'll tell dad, and he'll kill me," he said as they walked, glancing towards their home every now and again, only for his sister to tug on his arm to regain his attention in the direction they were going.

When Aurora had found the perfect spot the two stopped, with her sitting upon a large rock, as she began to play and smooth out her hair, looking at her reflection, sitting tall, acting out her fairy tales in her head.

Sherlock watched her for a few moments, entranced in the story that he could read in her expression and actions. Since she had heard that Sleeping Beauty was called Aurora like her, she had taken to playing Briar Rose when it was just the two of them.

He slowly sat down beside her, not wanting to disturb her, smiling softly to himself, biting his bottom lip.

He looked down before, he undid and, took off his shoes and socks before doing the same for his twin, earning a light peck on the cheek, along with a caress, her usual way of thanking him.

He bowed his head, blushing as he grinned, reaching out he ran his fingers through her hair, making her giggle silently as she went back to her make believe.

"You really look like her, all you need is some animals to lure a prince in by taking his coat..." His voice going quiet as he spoke, hanging his head.

At this she stopped, turning to face him, seeing that he was looking down. She looked at her reflection, tilting her head before nodding.

She rose up to her feet, putting her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her as she carefully took hold of his hands she pulled him so he was standing as well. She beamed at him as she began to guide him around, dancing to music only she could hear.

At first he stumbled, unsure of what his twin was up to, but slowly he began to follow her, reading her movement like it was sheet music.

The two spun around together, beaming at each other, Sherlock vocalising a few of the notes he read in her face. He smirked as he decided to spin her off, making her face near crack with glee.

She closed her eyes as she spun, thus didn't see the little boy until she had fallen into him, knocking the two of them into the little stream, her twin only able to grab and tear a piece of her dress off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a bumpy introduction, we see the formation of a new golden trio.

Aurora gasped as she felt unfamiliar hands pushing and pulling at her clothes and herself, it was definitely not her Sherlock.

She blinked furiously, her eyes blurred with water, she could still however make out the figure, the figure of a stranger, and it was touching her!

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, let me help you please!" They pleaded, as they grabbed at her, so now she at least knew it was a boy. The little devil!

She drew her arm back and punched him hard in the nose sending him flying back and off of her, allowing her to get up herself.

Sherlock watched, rushing to her he offered her his hand and pulled her up and onto the bank, holding her close, protectively as she held onto him, snuggling close.

Both twins looked at the stranger in the water with narrowed eyes, waiting for him to make his next move.

Once he was sure his twin was alright, he drew forth his wooden sword from his make shift belt, pointing at the boy who was now climbing out of the water.

"Keep your distance and state your business, you scally wag! What was your in tent ons with my sister, other than to drown her!?" He demanded of him, making Aurora smile smugly, she loved it when her brother played the pirate captain.

The boys coughed and rubbed his eyes as best he could, looking at the pair.

"My what? She fell into me! And.. And then she hit me! So, why don't you ask her?!" He snapped back, pointing to Aurora.

Her jaw dropped at the boys nerve, accusing her of... Inwardly she kicked herself, he was "technically" right, but still...

She narrowed her eyes at her brother, indicating her now drenched and ruined hair, along with her soaking and torn dress, lips pressed together as she crossed her arms, daring him to disagree with her.

Sherlock leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, rubbing noses with her. Instantly she felt calm, snuggling into him again.

"What's your name, what did you want?" He asked of the boy, who was now walking towards the pair.

Aurora's eyes widened as she grabbed her brothers sword and pointed it at the boy, with both hands holding it tight.

"Victor Trevor, I was gonna ask if I could play with you, I've seen you two play together and... I like pirates too," he said, smirking slightly at the sword, drawing his own to show he was telling the truth.

Sherlock looked at the other boys weapon, nodding slightly he kissed his sisters cheek whispering.

"He's alright," at this she lowered the sword, somewhat reluctantly, rolling her eyes at her brothers foolishness.

Sherlock gently took his sword off of her, putting it away as he walked over to Victor, his sister turned her back on the two, arms still crossed.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, she's my twin Aurora... She still doesn't like you." He said, making Victor snigger slightly.

"What if... You fought me, for dis on earing your lady?" Victor asked, looking past him slightly to see her reaction.

She cleared her throat and pointed up, looking at the red haired boy out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, I mean your princess, dis on earing your princess."

Sherlock turned to face his sister, their eyes met as she she had done the same. A small smile brushed her lips as she nodded her consent to this agreement, before going to take a seat upon the large rock once again, to watch the fight.

Her brother smirked, laughing slightly at how easily his sister had been won over by Victor, she could be so foolish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children will be children, shame the Holmes ones aren't regular children.

Aurora sat upon the large rock, watching the two boys bash their wooden swords together, dodging each others strikes. She began to run her fingers through a piece of her hair, smiling softly at the red haired boy who had tried to drown her.

" _He is rather cute, for a stranger and would be killer_ ," she thought, fluttering her lashes at him when their eyes met, causing him to smile brightly at her.

Her brother took the distraction and struck his sword hand hard, disarming him with ease as he held the tip of his weapon to his throat.

"Foolish boy, letting the lady disk track you!" He cried, before going to his twins side, "she aids me, not you," he said, looking to her to confirm this.

Aurora cleared her throat, nodding frantically, cuddling him close a she showered him with kisses, making him giggle and squirm.

"You two are weird..." Victor said, instantly gaining the Holmes children's attention, though where Sherlock look hurt Aurora looked murderous.

She grabbed her brothers sword once again and made her way quickly towards the red head, lifting it high, ready to strike. Victor slightly paled on the quick change in the girl who seemed to have been... Flirting, with him.

"But, I like it... It's nice, to see a brother and sister get along..." He said quickly, backing away slightly from her.

Aurora stood still, seemingly ready to strike should she wish to, however she nodded and lowered the weapon, going to her brothers side once again, clearly content with his explanation though she still kept hold of his sword.

"We've been together forever, why wouldn't we get on? We have another brother and sister though... He can be alright, when he's not being an arse," he said, making his sister bite her lip to suppress a laugh at him using a "naughty" word, "but our little sister... She's..."

"She's wha, William?" A voice said from behind the two, making them jump slightly before turning to see their aforementioned little sister.

Euros stepped out from where she had been watching, seeming to have a glare off with Sherlock, where as Aurora went to her side, taking her head as she gently bumped her with her own, her usual greeting.

She didn't mind their little sister half as much as her twin did, finding it pleasant that she was no longer the only girl. However when Sherlock cleared his throat she went back to his side instantly, snuggling close to him, kissing him softly as she cuddled his arm, laying her head upon his shoulder.

"She should learn not to go where she's not wanted. Does mum know that you followed us?" Sherlock snapped.

She shrugged, walking between the twins and Victor, looking at the ground.

"I don know... Who's he?" She asked, pointing to the red haired child as she stared at the stranger.

"He's... Our friend, and we were playing before you came along."

"Didn't look like playing, Rose was sitting on that rock watching you two fight... You know mummy doesn't like you fighting, William"

"We weren't really fighting, dumb dumb, we were playing pirates and Aurora was the pirate princess.

"Why's she wet?" She asked, seeming to ignore his answer, now looking to her sister.

"We fell into the..." Victor started

"Wasn't askin you, why's she wet William?"

"Victor and her fell into the stream, duh."

"So, you're called Victor?" She looked to the other boy once again.

"Erm yeah, what's your name?"

"Holmes, and that's all you need to know, freckles."

At this Aurora threw a pebble at her arm, shaking her head in disapproval, though instantly realised what she had done.

"You should unt have done that, Rosie posie," Euros said as she turned on the tears in and instant and began to run towards their home.

"Well... At least mums gonna kill both of us now," Sherlock said, earning a light thump in the arm off his twin, though she couldn't help but nod, sighing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demonstration of how little Aurora speaks, it was interesting to write I'll say that.

"Throwing stones!" Their mother cried, as the twins stood before her, Aurora now changed into pyjamas, her hair in a towel. Their father and Euros sat beside their mother, their little sister curling into their father, tears flowing, his arm loosely around her, his eyes on his older daughter.

Since they were born the two seemed to be drawn to a particular parent, Sherlock to their mother, who had begun to teach him the first stages of mathematics, and Aurora their father, who found her "dramatic" replacements for speech both amusing and endearing.

Their parents were proud of the achievements the two had so far outside of school, with their father taking particular pride in how his little girl seemed to be showing the first traits of being a very diplomatic thinker, more interested in making peace rather than dive in head first as her twin did.

This was why as their mother domineered over the two he felt a deep disappointment in the sudden change in character in his little girl.

"I thought you two knew better than to throw thing's at people, especially your little sister!"

"It was only one stone, and it was small... She deserved it!" Sherlock objected, his brow creased in a deep frown.

Aurora looked to her brother, shaking her head slightly, making their mother let out a slightly mocking laugh.

"Do you have a different version of events, Rosalie?" She asked, looking to her.

She nodded, though wavered her hand as she gently pushed Sherlock back, tapping her chest before shaking her head and pointing to Sherlock. She sucked her lip in as she thought, before continuing on.

She indicated that the two had been playing when a new boy had turned up and joined them, before falling back as she began to splash in the air, tugging at her clothes.

She reached for Sherlock, who took her hand and pulled her close, with her snuggling close to him, before she pointed to Sherlock and where the invisible stranger was stood in her staging of this, and pretended to have a sword fight with them, indicating she was sat the side.

This was when she lifted her hand and pointed to their sister, jumping forwards before taking a back in surprise. She began to walk around the "occupied" space, scrunching her face up and sneering at them, before pointing to their face.

She stepped back, tapped her chest before bending down and throwing something at the empty space, waving a disproving finger at where her sister was in her mind map, before moving to stand their, glaring at where she had been standing before running to the edge of the couch.

She walked back, looking to their mother, hand on her chest nodding as she picked up the "pebble", pointed to Sherlock and shook her head while pointing at the not present stone in her hand, before pointing to their sister and mimed a big creature, domineering over the invisible boy.

Their mother sighed, running her hand over her face, trying to hide the small amused smile on her lips as she looked at her, Aurora now standing tall, hands behind her back, with a content smile.

"So... To ensure I have this right, you and Sherlock were playing together, when someone new came along. They knocked you into the stream where William helped you out, the two then began playing as you watched, when your sister appeared," Aurora nodded, along with this, "she then began to... Pick on your new playmate, making a unpleasant comment about them. This was when you, not Sherlock, threw the small stone at her in order to tell her off, to which she came running home. Is that right?"

She nodded enthusiastically, grinning at her, proud her mother was getting better at reading her speeches.

The older woman sat back, sighing heavily, shaking her head.

"I do wish you'd learn sign language or speak..." She couldn't help but chuckle as Aurora shrugged, her face making it clear she had no intention of doing either. Their mother cleared her throat slightly, "none the less, you know better than to throw thing's at people, so I want you to go to your room until dinner."

The older daughter looked at her mother, narrowing her eyes slightly, sucking her lips in before relaxing and nodding, walking towards the stairs to obey, her twin close behind her.

"Well, at least we know she had a career lined up in theatre should she choose it," their father said, smirking at his wife who tried to give him a disapproving look but failed, their attention going to Euros.

"As for you, young lady, you go to your room for the rest of the night, you know better than to lie and bully people."

The little girls face scrunched up, the tears having stopped during their mothers reading of Aurora's story. She leapt to her feet, glowering at the two

"That's not fair! She only has to go up for a while an have Shelly! She hit me!"

"Yes, but you were being a bully to another child... Also I don't recall saying you could leave the grounds."

At this Euros thought better than to hang around and risk her mother recalling anything else and stomped off upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the two sit alone in their room, the two share another special moment,

The twins sat upon Aurora's bed, looking at the floor, she at the slight puddles from her wet clothes and hair, he... At nothing, his mind was too busy racing to focus on anything.

"You didn't have to do that you know..." He said softly, breaking his sister out of her daze, she looked up at him, tilting her head to the side in question. "You didn't have to tell her that it was just you that hit her..."

She tapped his arm, brow creased in bemusement, before tapping in the air in a flowing pattern before crossing her hands and swiping across it, making her brother sigh.

"I know that it was the truth but... What if mum hadn't believed you? What if she thought you had thrown a lot of stones at Euros, just for fun... She had more than one mark on her face," he looked her in the eyes.

Aurora rolled her eyes and head, pressing upon her cheek where she had hit on their sister, shaking her head as she pointed to where the other marks had been, before pressing against her eye lids, tapping her head.

"I know it's ob fee ice that they didn't look the same... That only the one that wasn't self in flick ted, but... Surely you know by now that what's ob fee ice to us, isn't always to other people..."

She opened her mouth to object but closed it with a small sigh, nodding.

"That's probably why My coft wasn't there, he could have told em that easily..."

Aurora rose an eyebrow at him, as she leaned her head forwards, pointing to herself and shaking her head.

"Yeah you two don't get on, but knee tear do we... Not like we used to... I just wish you hadn't said it was just you... I know it's not that bad after all but..."

She reached to him and pulled him close to herself, stroking his curls as he snuggled close to him, a slight grin on his lips as she he returned the embrace.

"I love you too... More than either of our stupid sib lins... Like way more"

She lifted his head slightly at this, looking him in the eye she nodded, making his grin grow. He suddenly felt his heart race at what he felt he was reading in her face.

" _Feel I'm reading? That's not how that works..._ " His mind scolded him, as he looked at his twins face.

Though still clearly identical, her face was beginning to to change in the way he had read that girls faces do most of the time when compared to boys.

He pulled back slightly, clearing his throat as she sat up again, tilting her head, pushing back a piece of hair that had slid in front of her eye.

"I've been reading up on how people work... You know, since we're gonna be starting school soon, it made sense to... Get a head start on that..."

She nodded, lips pressed together and sucked in slightly.

"Maybe you should consider doing the same... I mean... With you not talking, it'd make sense to know how the other kids will think..."

She pulled back, eyebrows raised and eyes wide, as she pressed her lips into a thin line. She shook her head as she looked away, jaw clenching ever so slightly.

"Yes, really... Oh don't do that... I don't care that you don't talk, you don't need to with me I can tell what your trying to say without stupid words, but other kids pro bob lie won't, and it'd just make it easier for you..."

She was still shaking her head, clicking her jaw slightly, back slightly hunched as she looked away from her twin in disbelief of what he was saying. He may be right, but for HIM to say it... She'd have expected it off of Mycroft first.

"Look, please, look at me Rosa," he said, growing frustrated with her, grasping hold of her hand, on hearing her first name she obeyed. He sighed heavily, trying to plan out how to say what he wanted to without her getting even more offended.

"I say it only because I don't want anyone to pick on you... You're different but you're brilliant... Not all kids are gonna be like Victor, most will see you as a weird girl who doesn't talk and hangs around with just her twin... And if anyone was to hurt you..."

At this he looked away, the mere thought of some other kid causing her actual pain or upsetting her, hitting him harder than he had expected. He felt deep set anger, an inner want and desperate need to beat up the hypothetically child.

She leaned in, brow creased slightly, his reaction to something that had yet happened were so heavy that she wanted to know more, out of slight ego but also curiosity.  
"I just don't wa..." He lifted his head suddenly, their lips crashing into each others.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, people, this is where that incest tag comes in.  
> Nothing explicit but just a heads up

They stayed like that for what felt like the longest moment, yes they had kissed each other before but something about this... The emotions around it, involved in, had caused it.

Sherlock's mind raced through what he had read, leading him to slowly lift his hand to cup the back of her head, tilting his so he captured her lips properly, smoothing out the kiss and giving it purpose.

Aurora's eyes widened as she felt him shift in ways he'd never done in previous pecks they'd shared. She swallowed hard before she lifted her trembling hand up, copying his as she pulled him closer, turning her head the other way.

He slowly parted his lips, in turn parting hers they were pressed to his so tight. When she didn't stop or protest he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, running it over her teeth and insides of her mouth until he found her tongue.

Inwardly Aurora was screaming with uncertainty, yet she didn't stop him, didn't even try to. No matter how unsure she was of what was happening she didn't want it to stop, her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest.

When she felt what must have been his tongue touch hers, it was almost like a switch had been flicked in her. Her body relaxed into what was happened, her tongue slowly reaching up to touch his.

As he felt her respond to his actions, he reached his other arm around to cup hold her waist, pulling her body even closer to his, when she shifted herself so that she was in his lap their bodies pressed together so close the only thing separating them was the clothing they wore.

Then he heard it, the strange sound that he'd only read about to this point, though in fairness this whole situation was something he'd read about and none of the books had said it was possible to do with ones sister.

A soft shaking unsure sound escaped through her nose, as she began to bury herself inside the kiss, her arms pulling him closer, clinging to him, fingers digging into his skin. It hurt slightly but he didn't want to stop her, to separate from her, from THIS.  
He heard the sound come from somewhere else, not her... But him. It almost seemed like this had been his whole purpose, why he was so different, so curious and desperate to learn everything. So that he could find out how he and his beloved twin could become even closer than he had ever previously imagined.

She knew that he'd been reading some of Mycroft's books, and from what she had heard about boys their brothers age, they were not something any lady should read. However, if they were where Sherlock had learnt to do all this, maybe they weren't so bad. Maybe she wasn't a lady, a princess after all, maybe she was pirate just like her brother, who seemed to be stealing the air from her only for her to in turn steal his. Yes, she was not a princess or a lady, she was pirate, a pirate queen to her brothers king.

The two were so wrapped in each other, their only attention and focus being on the other and how they could get even closer to becoming one, that neither of them noticed their little sister standing in the door way, watching them.

At first she had been surprised, even shocked, at seeing her older siblings wrapped in each other in this way, but that soon ebbed away, replaced. Her eyes narrowed as her fists clenched tightly.

Yes they had always been close, but now her only sister had shown she wasn't interested in being her friend, just like her twin. She was interested in only he, and in turn he was only interested in her. The only other person that they'd accepted into their games and world had been that little red head.

They had chosen a stranger and each other over her, and that would simply not do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight jump ahead to our twins, and Victor, attending school.

Although he would never admit it to himself, Sherlock was slightly annoyed at how well his twin had taken to their new environment at school. He was the one who had done all of the reading, studying, trying his best to prepare for any and all possible interactions that could happen within the six hours they now spent away from home. Yet it was Aurora who seemed to blend in better than he.

At first, as he had predicted, she had been targeted by the older children, as well as the "Normal" ones in their class, leaving the twins as each others only source of familiarity and comfort, along with Victor who they soon found out attended the same school.

Yet when she seemed not to rise to any of their remarks or actions they had quickly lost interest, some even treating her friendly, inviting her to join their games as they saw she was capable and willing to play.

She had tried to get them to bring her twin and friend into the games, and with some of the boys it worked for a while, but the girls seemed to see this as a oddness in addition to her silence, and distanced themselves from her whenever she decided to hang around with the two.

When it came to the boys, Victor was able to join in fully, happy to play the games that the boys preferred, however Sherlock just could not. It wasn't that he wasn't physically fit enough, or imaginative enough, he just didn't want to join in with them, despite his sisters pleas for him to try.

Against her initial interest, and to fervent protests, Aurora relented and took part in sign language classes, which both of their parents attended with her, much to their mothers relief, though this seem to increase the tear which was forming between the twins. She had passed on the basics to Victor, allowing the two to still have conversations without having to rely on her dramatic enactments, Sherlock had refused to be taught and had decided to learn alone.

 

The three were walking to the twins home together, as they always did after school, however this time there was not a single word uttered. Victor looked between the two, Aurora was looking at her brother with her brow creased, eyes going to Victor she shrugged, he merely sighed.

"Lessons are getting harder now... Just in time for Christmas too... Must be some kinda weird plan to torture the fun out of us!" He declared, as she nodded enthusiastically, Sherlock however kept his eyes dead ahead. "I mean... Not too hard, least not for you two, brain box's that you are and all..." Still nothing. He looked to Aurora, shaking his head, "I think I best head straight home today, A..."

"Father will drive you," Sherlock said, as their home came into view, "no point turning around now..." His sister walked in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Shelly, please... Perk up," Aurora signed, eyes pleading with him, he merely scoffed at her, rolling his eyes.

"Why, I do not intend to give in as easily as you..." He brushed passed her, walking straight into their home. Aurora looked to Victor, her eyes welling up,

"What can I do... It is easier for other's, for mum, yet he hates me for it..."

The red haired boy stepped forwards and embraced her, stroking her hair as she lay her head upon his shoulder.

"I know A, he'll get over it... I think... Just too much change at once for him..." He stepped back, looking her in the eye, "he isn't mad AT you, though, just everything around you,"

She sighed softly, nodding as she lay her forehead against his, her eyes going after her brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurora gets around, or it seems to Shelly

Victor had decided to stay with the Holmes twins after all, he now sat with Aurora on the floor of her and her brothers room, Sherlock having seemingly vanished into their vast back garden before the two had gotten in.

The two were drawing, Victor designing his and Sherlock's ship, while Aurora was doing their flag, or at least had been. The six year old girl now sat there, staring at her brothers empty bed, which had been made up by their housekeeper, tears welling up in her eyes. Victor lifted his head up, beaming as he showed her his work, only to see tears rolling down his friends cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it's not that bad... Is it?" He asked, trying to make light of the situation, to no avail.

Aurora just wept silently as she looked lovingly at her twins empty bed, she picked up her piece of paper and began to tear it to shreds, her bottom lip shaking as her jaw clenched, in an attempt to hid her tears from Victor.

He watched her, waiting and trying to read the perfect time to step in, to comfort her. Although she had began to "normalise" herself within their school time, outside she was still an enigma to the little boy, yet that was part of the reason why he liked the pair, they were who they were. Odd, but together, or at least used to be like that before they began to attend school.

Victor slowly took hold of her hand, only to be shoved away, falling back onto the ground, the shreds of paper scattering into the air around them, her eyes were a light, flames burning in them as she now glowered at the bed, willing it to set alight.

"Hey!" He snapped, climbing to his feet before grabbing her hands again, forcing them down between them, looking her dead in the eye. "I'm not him, I don't hate that you're trying to fit in, I like you for it... You know what's needed more than he does, he's jealous that's all. HE is, not me, so don't take it out on me."

She looked at him, eyes scanning over his face as she took in his words, it struck her sometimes how mature he could be when it came to problems between she and her sibling, seemingly always able to play the role of mediator, never taking a side, stating things as they were.

She closed her eyes and drew in a slow, deep breath, nodding as she released it, looking at him, her eyes softer, back to their normal state.

"There, that looks more like you, is it you, A?" She rolled her eyes, nodding, "good, I thought for certain you were gonna pull out his sword and do me through for a moment there..." She couldn't help but laugh at this, which made his face light up, seeing she was back to herself.

She looked down to his hands, which were still holding hers. He followed her line of sight and quickly dropped them, putting his behind his back as he looked away.

"Erm, sorry... I just thought it was needed... In the moment..."

Sherlock had had words with him, about how he should and should not treat, act or talk to his sister when he wasn't there, Victor wasn't sure what he had meant or where it had come from, but rather than cause a fight he'd agreed. Now he was beginning to understand just what his friend had meant and why. His parents had always talked about this sort of thing as something older kids did or felt, kids like Myrcroft. Yet here he was, feeling beyond lost around one of his closest friends.

She rolled her eyes, reaching forwards, she took his hands in hers once again and kissed him lightly on the lips, holding there for a few moments, till she felt him relax and return it. Victor cleared his throat, his face bright red as he looked down. Aurora was smiling somewhat smugly to herself, pleased to see that she had the same affect on other boys as she did on her brother.

"Is nothing sac a red, anymore?" Sherlock's voice said from the doorway, making the two jump, and quickly turn to face him.


End file.
